GONE
by Sehun-kun
Summary: HANHUN / 'Bolehkah aku berharap, Sehun-ah' / 'Kau menangis, hyung' / 'Aku akan menemuimu sore ini, Luhan-hyung' / ga jago bikin summary :D hehe


**Title : Gone**

**Cast : (Pairing) HanHun, Yixing, Baekhyun**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimer : EXO punya agensi dan keluarganya masing2. Cerita dari otak saya.**

**Ya ampun bukannya selesain ff yang lain, malah bikin ff baru . tapi ini oneshoot kok. Kepikiran bikin ini gara2 liat MV nya JIN yang GONE (kyaaaaak Kak Minseok .), dan beberapa adegan terinspirasi dari novel Sunshine Becomes You nya Ilana Tan. Cerita pasaran, hehehe.**

**Nulis sekedar pelepas galau gara2 masalah kuliah L hiks hiks *malah curcol***

**SILAHKAN DINIKMATI DAN JANGAN LUPA REVIEW YA J TYPO BERTEBARAN. **

**HAPPY READING ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GONE**

.

.

.

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 4 sore. Luhan terduduk di kamar yang sudah ditempatinya selama 2 bulan ini. Kamar nomor 105. Kamar milik pasien bernama Luhan. Luhan masih menunggu kedatangan Yixing, perawat yang selama ia dirawat di sini selalu setia menemaninya. Yixing, yang sudah dia anggap saudara sendiri.

Luhan merupakan pasien penyakit jantung. Jantungnya mulai bekerja dengan tidak normal semenjak 4 tahun yang lalu. Sudah banyak operasi yang ia jalani tapi penyakit itu masih belum mau beranjak dari tubuhnya. Beruntung Luhan bukan orang yang mudah putus asa, Luhan merasa jika memang sudah waktunya ia dipanggil Yang Kuasa, maka memang itulah jalannya. Namun jika Tuhan masih berkehendak dirinya untuk hidup lebih lama, maka Luhan akan sangat bersyukur.

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk" ucap Luhan ketika seseorang mengetuk pintunya.

"Ah, kau, Yixing-ah" lanjut Luhan sambil tersenyum menatap Yixing.

"Lu Ahjumma sudah pulang?" tanya Yixing sembari mendekati Luhan

"Baru saja, setelah selesai membantuku membersihkan tubuhku barusan" jawab Luhan

"Mau sekarang?" tanya Yixing lagi pada Luhan. Luhan mengangguk semangat. Yixing kemudian membantu Luhan turun dari tempat tidurnya. Memapah Luhan perlahan.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang untuk tidak memperlakukanku seperti ini, Yixing-ah" ujar Luhan sambil mencoba menepis tangan Yixing dari bahunya.

"Hahaha, kau itu. Iya aku mengerti, kau memintaku menemanimu jalan-jalan bukan untuk mebantumu jalan-jalan" ujar Yixing sambil memutar bola matanya malas.

"Hahaha itu kau mengerti" jawab Luhan. Mereka kemudian berjalan keluar kamar. Sudah menjadi rutinitas Luhan dan Yixing untuk berjalan-jalan ke taman rumah sakit setiap sore nya. Entah itu hanya untuk 15 menit atau berapa menit pun, Luhan berusaha menyempatkan dirinya jalan-jalan sore untuk membantu menyegarkan pikirannya. Dan mengurangi beban pikiran bahwa usia nya tidak akan lama lagi.

Luhan dan Yixing baru menginjakkan kakinya di taman rumah sakit ketika Luhan melihat sosok seseorang namja dengan warna rambut coklat madu duduk di bangku favorit Luhan dan Yixing.

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya dan mebuat Yixing bingung kenapa namja di sebelahnya ini tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya.

"Dia pasien baru? Sudah 2 bulan aku jadi penghuni tetap rumah sakit ini dan belum sekalipun aku melihatnya" tanya Luhan pada Yixing sambil menunjuk arah bangku tadi dengan dagunya.

"Oh, tidak juga. Sudah seminggu yang lalu dia ada di sini. Patah tulang kaki karena kecelakaan. Tapi melihat dia sudah mulai berjalan-jalan sore begini berarti dia sudah mulai baikan walau dia masih menggunakan kursi roda" terang Yixing panjang lebar.

"Oh" jawab Luhan singkat sambil menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali.

"Aku mau kesana" lanjut Luhan.

"Ya kesana saja. Hahahaha" canda Yixing

"Isshh kau ini"ujar Luhan memutar bola matanya malas.

"Hahaha. Baiklah kesanalah. Aku akan mencari Baekhyun yang harusnya bersamanya. Mengingat bagaimana kondisinya harusnya Baekhyun tidak meninggalkannya sendirian" ujar Yixing

"Baekhyun? Baekhyun yang juga perawat itu?" Luhan mencerca Yixing dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaannya.

"Iya kau pikir Baekhyun siapa lagi" jawab Yixing.

"Ya sudah, sana pergi kalau begitu. Hush hush" usir Luhan yang sebenarnya hanya bercanda.

"Haaa, awas kau ya. Ya sudah aku akan segera kembali begitu menemukan Baekhyun" ujar Yixing dan Luhan hanya mengangguk.

Sepeninggal Yixing, Luhan mendekati bangku tempat namja berambut cokelat madu itu duduk. Dari samping, Luhan sedikit terkesiap melihat rupa namja itu.

'Mirip denganku' batin Luhan. Namun Luhan heran kenapa pandangan mata namja itu begitu kosong.

"Maaf, boleh aku duduk di sini?" tanya Luhan pada namja itu.

"Ah tentu saja" jawab namja itu cepat sambil menolehkan sedikit kepalanya ke arah sumber suara. Namun pandangannya masih kosong. Jujur saja Luhan bingung, otaknya masih memproses kenapa pandangan namja itu begitu kosong. Menyadari kebisuan Luhan namja tadi tersenyum, dan percayalah melihat senyum namja itu Luhan berpikir bahwa senyum ini adalah senyum terindah yang pernah Luhan lihat. Mata namja itu menyipit membentuk _eye-smile_.

Dan seolah mengerti maksud kebisuan Luhan namja tadi berujar,

"Maaf, tapi aku memang tidak bisa melihat" jawab Sehun masih dengan senyumnya. Luhan membulatkan matanya.

'Ah jadi itu alasannya kenapa pandangan matanya kosong sekali' batin Luhan. Tapi tidak berpikir lama, Luhan meraih tangan namja itu,

"Namaku Luhan. Dan kau?" ujar Luhan memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Oh Sehun imnida" jawab Sehun dan sedikit menoleh ke Luhan.

"Sehun-ssi, berapa usiamu?" tanya Luhan kali ini sambil melepaskan jabatan tangannya dengan Sehun.

"18 tahun" jawab Sehun lagi.

"Ah kalau begitu kau harus memanggilku hyung. Luhan hyung. Aku sudah 22 tahun" ujar Luhan sambil tersenyum.

"Ah ne, Luhan hyung" Sehun tersenyum lagi kali ini.

'Ya Tuhan senyumnya benar-benar...' batin Luhan sambil memandangi Sehun.

"Kakimu kenapa, Sehun-ssi?" tanya Luhan.

"Kecelakaan, hyung. Seorang pengendara mobil yang mabuk menabrakku ketika aku berjalan di trotoar" jelas Sehun sembari tersenyum kecil.

"Ah tega sekali yang menabrakmu" ujar Luhan sambil melihat kondisi kaki Sehun.

"Tidak apa, hyung. Namanya juga kecelakaan, pasti tidak ada yang sengaja kan?" Sehun tersenyum menampilkan _eye-smile _nya lagi. Dan sekali lagi Luhan jatuh ke pesona Oh Sehun.

'Apa yang kau pikirkan, Lu. Kau pikir berapa lama lagi usia mu hingga kau berani mengagumi anak ini' batin Luhan, ia tersenyum lemah menatap Sehun.

"Kenapa, hyung? Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Sehun.

"Ah ne Sehun-ah, aku baik-baik saja" ucap Luhan sambil mengacak-acak rambut Sehun. Diperlakukan seperti itu Sehun terkekeh.

"Kenapa, Sehun-ah?" tanya Luhan lagi.

"Ah tidak apa-apa, hyung. Hanya saja sudah lama aku ingin memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki yang memperlakukan ku seperti ini" jelas Sehun.

"Ah... arra kau boleh menganggapku hyung-mu sendiri, Hun-ah. Aku juga akan sangat senang memiliki adik sepertimu" jawab Luhan.

"Gomawo, hyung" ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum (lagi) dan menampilkan _eye smile _nya. Luhan hanya menanggapi ucapan terima kasih Sehun dengan kembali mengacak-acak rambut Sehun.

"Kalau hyung sendiri sakit apa memangnya?" kali ini Sehun yang bertanya. Luhan terdiam cukup lama.

"Bukan penyakit yang parah, Sehun-ah. Hanya saja orang tua ku memaksaku rawat inap di sini. Ah perawat kita sudah kembali sepertinya" Luhan mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Obrolan sore itu menjadi awal kedekatan Luhan dan Sehun.

.

.

.

**GONE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semenjak perkenalan Sehun dan Luhan di bangku taman itu, mereka semakin akrab. Selama masa perawatan mereka berdua (berempat bersama Yixing dan Baekhyun) selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama di bangku yang sama.

Luhan semakin menyadari bagaimana perasaannya terhadap Sehun-nya ini. Tapi Luhan mengelak. Ia tahu jika ia menyatakan perasaannya, maka itu hanya akan menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Jika awalnya Luhan menerima bagaimana takdirnya, maka kali ini Sehun memberatkannya. Ingin sekali ia bertahan, namun ia tahu harapan itu tidak lebih dari 5%.

_"Operasi transplantasi jantung akan dilakukan tanggal 12 April nanti Luhan-ssi. Jika operasi nya berhasil dan jantung baru mu bisa beradaptasi dengan tubuhmu maka kau akan terbebas dari penyakit ini. Tapi jika tidak... ah lebih baik kita berpikir positif dan optimis. Iya kan, Luhan-ssi?" jelas dokter Suho pada Luhan suatu pagi. Luhan hanya tersenyum lemah menanggapi pernyataan dokter barusan. _

_'Bolehkah aku berharap, Sehun-ah?' batin Luhan_

.

.

.

**GONE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kalian baik-baik sebentar ya di sini. Kami akan segera kembali. Kajja hyung" ajak Baekhyun sambil menarik Yixing di suatu sore di tempat yang sama dengan yang mereka kunjungi setiap harinya.

"Hyung, tanggal 12 April besok adalah ulang tahunku yang ke-19" ucap Sehun antusias setelah Baekhyun dan Yixing meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan berdua.

"Ah jinjjayo? Ulang tahun kita berdekatan kalau begitu. Aku tanggal 20 April" ucap Luhan tidak kalah antusias dari Sehun.

"Ne. Kebetulan yang bagus, hyung. Dan yang membuatku senang adalah dokter bilang kemungkinan besar, walau baru 70%, aku akan mendapat donor mata, hyung. Kurasa itu adalah hadiah terbaik, hyung" ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum menampilkan _eye-smile _nya. Sedangkan Luhan, ia hanya tersenyum lemah menatap Sehun.

"Aku sih tidak berharap terlalu banyak, hyung. Tapi aku akan senang jika donor mata itu benar-benar dilaksanakan. Aku ingin melihat lagi, hyung. Aku ingin melihat umma, appa, keluargaku, teman-temanku, dan kau hyung" lanjut Sehun lagi. Melihat Sehun tersenyum seperti itu, tidak terasa pipi Luhan sudah basah oleh air matanya.

Sehun tiba-tiba mengangkat tangannya, mengarahkan ke wajah Luhan. Luhan dengan segera menghapus air matanya. Ketika tangan Sehun menyentuh pipi Luhan, senyuman di wajah Sehun tiba-tiba hilang.

"Kau menangis, hyung?" tanya Sehun. Luhan tertawa kecil.

"Aniya, Sehun-ah" jawab Luhan.

"Jangan bohong, hyung. Walau aku tidak bisa melihatnya, aku merasakannya dengan tanganku" ucap Sehun lagi.

"Ah ketahuan ya? Aku menangis karena sangat senang mendengarmu akan mendapat donor mata, Sehun-ah" jawab Luhan sambil menggenggam tangan Sehun yang masih menempel di wajahnya.

"Oh, kupikir kenapa, hyung. Terima kasih ya, hyung. Kau sudah menemaniku selama aku di sini" ucap Sehun sambil menampilkan senyum terbaiknya. Senyum yang hanya menyakiti hati Luhan.

"Bagaimana kalau tanggal 12 nanti kita merayakan ulang tahunku bersama Baekhyun-hyung dan Yixing-hyung?" tanya Sehun antusias.

"Ah maaf sekali, Sehun-ah. Tanggal 12 nanti hyung ada sesuatu yang sangat penting yang tidak bisa ditinggal. Dan hyung mungkin akan kembali beberapa hari kemudian. Maaf ya, Sehun-ah." ucap Luhan harus berbohong. Sehun nampak kecewa.

"Tapi kita bisa merayakannya di malam pergantian dari tanggal 11 ke 12 nanti, Hun-ah" lanjut Luhan.

"Mana mungkin, hyung? Kita ada di rumah sakit mana mungkin kita membuat perayaan di tengah malam" jawab Sehun.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Serahkan saja padaku" ucap Luhan sambil mengacak rambut Sehun.

"Yah, ya sudahlah, hyung. Tapi hyung, maukah kau berjanji padaku? Seandainya aku jadi mendapatkan donor mata dan aku bisa melihat lagi, temui aku di bangku ini tanggal 20 April nanti. Untuk merayakan ulang tahun kita berdua. Kurasa pada saat itu, perban untuk mata baruku sudah boleh dibuka dan aku bisa melihat. Mau kan, hyung?" tanya Sehun

Luhan memejamkan matanya menanggapi pertanyaan Sehun. Menarik napas dalam,

"Aku janji, Sehun-ah. Aku akan selalu menjadi mata untukmu, Sehun-ah" jawab Luhan.

"Terima kasih, hyung. Kau memang hyung terbaik"ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum lagi.

.

.

.

**GONE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tanggal 11 April pukul 23.46. Dengan bantuan Baekhyun dan Yixing, Luhan berhasil membuat perayaan kecil untuk ulang tahun Sehun.

"Saengil chukkae, Sehun-ah. Jadi anak yang baik ya" ucap Luhan pada Sehun.

"Gomawo, hyung. Kau selalu menjadi hyung terbaik untukku" balas Sehun.

Luhan beranjak memeluk Sehun.

'Hyung ya? Mungkin ini akan jadi terakhir kalinya aku memelukmu Sehun-ah' batin Luhan sambil memeluk Sehun erat.

.

.

.

**GONE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tanggal 12 April, Luhan menjalani operasi transplantasi jantung nya. Operasi berjalan cukup lama. Hampir 7 jam.

"Bagaimana Luhan, uisa?" tanya ibu Luhan pada dokter Suho yang baru saja keluar dari ruang operasi.

"Operasinya berhasil. Sekarang tinggal menunggu apakah tubuh Luhan mampu beradaptasi dengan jantung barunya" jawab dokter Suho sambil tersenyum untuk meyakinkan keluarga pasien nya.

Hari ke 1 Luhan masih baik-baik saja.

Hari ke 2 keadaan Luhan semakin membaik.

Hari ke 3 kedaan Luhan mulai turun, tapi masih ada harapan untuknya.

"Sehun-ah kau akan mendapat donor mata hari ini" ucap Ibu Sehun sedikit berlari memasuki ruangan dan segera memeluk anaknya.

"Jinjjayo umma? Aku bisa melihat lagi sebentar lagi?" tanya Sehun antusias. Umma Sehun mengangguk semangat menanggapi pertanyaan anaknya.

'Aku mendapat donor mata, Luhan hyung. Aku bisa melihatmu' batin Sehun sangat senang.

.

.

.

**GONE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tanggal 20 April pagi, perban di mata Sehun boleh dibuka. Begitu perban dibuka, Sehun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Ia melihat appa-nya di seberangnya. Menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri ia melihat umma-nya yang tersenyum kepadanya. Menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan ia melihat dokter Kris yang bertanggung jawab atas operasi Sehun, dan disamping dokter tadi ada seorang perawat mungil yang bermata sipit sedang tersenyum kepadanya.

'Pasti Baekhyun-hyung. Terima kasih, Tuhan, kau masih memberiku kesempatan untuk melihat' batin Sehun.

Umma Sehun dengan segera memeluk anak semata wayangnya.

"Terima kasih, Ya Tuhan, kau memberikan lagi penglihatan untuk anak ku" ucap Umma Sehun menangis sembari memeluk anaknya.

'Aku akan menemuimu sore ini, Luhan-hyung' batin Sehun lagi.

.

.

.

**GONE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau mau mengantarkanku kan, hyung? Ayolah bantu aku yang belum bisa berjalan ini" ucap Sehun sambil sedikit ber-aegyo di depan Baekhyun.

"Aish kau ini, iya aku akan mengantarmu. Memangnya kau ngotot sekali ingin jalan-jalan mau apa sih, Hun-ah?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Menemui Luhan-hyung" jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum ceria. Baekhyun ikut tersenyum melihat Sehun. Walaupun hatinya mengganjal atas sesuatu yang ditutupinya.

Sore hari seelah selesai membersihkan diri, Sehun dan Baekhyun berjalan menuju taman dan bangku favoritnya dengan Luhan. Setelah mendudukkan Sehun, Baekhyun berpamitan dengan alasan ke kamar mandi. Kemudian Sehun melihat seseorang berjalan mendekatinya. Seseorang dengan rambut cokelat madu seperti dirinya dan menggunakan kemeja kotak-kotak biru dan celana jeans biru. Namja itu memiliki lesung pipit yang sangat manis menurut Sehun.

"Luhan hyung?" tanya Sehun saat pria itu duduk disampingnya. Namja itu hanya menggeleng.

"Bukan, Sehun-ah. Masih ingat suaraku?" tanya namja itu.

"Yixing hyung!" ucap Sehun sambil memeluk Yixing.

"Selamat, Sehun-ah akhirnya kau bisa melihat lagi" ucap Yixing.

"Terima kasih, hyung. Mana Luhan-hyung?" ucap Sehun sambil melepaskan pelukannya. Ekspresi Yixing berubah mendengar nama Luhan disebut.

"Kenapa hyung? Terjadi sesuatu dengan Luhan hyung?" tanya Sehun. Perasaanya sedikit tidak enak menyadari perubahan ekspresi Yixing. Yixing hanya merespon dengan memberikan sebuah amplop berwarna biru muda.

"Bacalah" ucap Yixing. Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika menerima pemberian Yixing itu. Perlahan Sehun membuka surat yang ada di dalam amplop itu.

_Hai, Sehun-ah ^^_

_Aku sangat merindukanmu semenjak perayaan ulang tahun mu. _

_Jika kau membaca surat ini, itu artinya kau sudah mendapatkan donor mata dan kau sudah bisa melihat lagi, aku sangat senang dengan hanya membayangkannya._

_Aku minta maaf ya, Hun-ah, _ _aku tidak bisa menepati janji untuk datang ke bangku kita dan melakukan perayaan ulang tahun seperti yang kau minta. _

_Tapi setidaknya aku menepati janjiku yang satunya untukmu. Aku akan selalu menjadi matamu_. _Aku senang kau bisa melihat lagi dengan mataku._

_Walaupun itu artinya aku tidak bisa melihatmu lagi. _

_Maafkan aku, Hun-ah. Aku sudah berbohong padamu. Alasan kenapa aku tidak bisa merayakan ulang tahunmu tanggal 12 lalu adalah karena aku akan menjalani transplantasi jantung._

_Ya, aku sakit jantung. Maaf kalau kau marah karena aku mengatakan penyakitku tidak parah. _

_Awalnya aku pasrah saja menerima kondisiku yang semakin parah dan waktuku tidak akan lama. Tapi setelah aku melihat senyummu, kurasa pemikiranku berubah. Aku ingin bertahan lebih lama. Tapi aku tahu itu mustahil walau mungkin masih ada harapan dengan jantung baruku. _

_Aku senang karena setelah ini kau bisa melihat bagaimana indahnya senyummu, Sehun-ah. Dan aku senang kau melihatnya dengan mataku._

_Sehun-ah..._

_SARANGHAMNIDA_

_NAN NEOMU SARANGHAE_

_Ini masih ulang tahunku kan? Maukah kau menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun untukku?_

_Saranghae, Sehun-ah..._

_ Luhan_

_PS : Jika kau ingin melihat wajahku, ada foto di dalam amplop ini. Asal kau tahu, wajah kita mirip, Sehun-ah._

Menutup surat itu, Sehun dengan segera mengambil benda lain yang ada di dalam amplop itu. Dua lembar foto. Yang pertama foto Luhan seorang diri menggunakan pakaian rumah sakit. Rambut Luhan berwarna coklat kemerahan.

'Benar, hyung. Kita mirip' batin Sehun.

Foto kedua adalah foto Luhan yang tersenyum disamping Sehun yang juga sedang tersenyum.

_"Tersenyumlah dan lihat kedepan, Sehun-ah. Aku sedang membuat kenang-kenangan foto kita. Hana dul set, cheese" ucap Luhan._

Sehun ingat betul momen itu.

'Kenapa kau meninggalkanku, hyung? Aku tidak pernah menyangka jika mata yang akan kudapatkan adalah matamu, hyung' batin Sehun. Ia menangis, air mata pertamanya dari mata Luhan.

"Jangan menangis, Sehun-ah. Kurasa Luhan tidak akan begitu senang jika matanya kau buat untuk menangis" ucap Yixing sambil memeluk Sehun dari samping.

'Nado saranghae, Luhan hyung. Jeongmal saranghae' batin Sehun sambil memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**Ya ampun endingnya gaje banget ya . makasih buat yang udah baca . ditunggu reviewnya lho :O hehehe**


End file.
